


Unputdownable

by TheMadKatter13



Series: Word War of the Day 2016 [6]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKatter13/pseuds/TheMadKatter13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Day 6 (2016.01.07)</b>
</p><p>1. <i>adj. [informal]</i> (especially of a book or periodical) so interesting or suspenseful as to compel reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unputdownable

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. I'm alive. My new job just doesn't let me write while working. Also, I'm woefully behind on this project, and I've only just finished January. So here's all of January. If one of these ships isn't your thing, I've left a list with links to each individual ship in the Series Notes.
> 
> Originally posted to tumblr 2016-01-07.

It was… unsettling how addictive Eggsy was. Even worse, it was inappropriate.

He’d gotten the young man’s father killed more than fifteen years back, and even if he hadn’t, he was twice his age. Oh, Harry had no doubts in his abilities or stamina. His training regime more than kept him in shape, and honeypot missions went a long way in assuring him that he could more than keep up in bed.

The problem was… the older one got in this field, the close one was to death. Eggsy had years and years ahead of him, ones Harry knew he wasn’t going to be able to be privy to. Even knowing that, he couldn’t quit him.

He was powerless against that lazy smile, the ‘bit of rough’ accent, the endless persistence, the genial but protective demeanor. Most of all though, he was powerless against those warm hazel eyes and that slow gentle smile when Eggsy stepped in close, eyes lidded and breath heavy.

They had played with all manner of toys, including bondage, and they had no qualms in switching power or position, but even when he topped, even when he Dommed, he felt completely at the other man’s mercy.

Anything Eggsy wanted, Harry would give to him. Whether it was a medallion and a promise, taking him from an abusive step-father, or to take him down and out of his mind, Harry could never say no to Eggsy Unwin.

FINIS

**Author's Note:**

> 2016 10M WotD [Master Post](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/10M-WotD-2016).
> 
> Like the thing? Reblog the [thing](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/tagged/Unputdownable). Tschüß.


End file.
